Sad Reunion
by klainefanatic13
Summary: John and Sherlock reunite under bad circumstances. I'm not great at summaries. :/ R


Sherlock had been back in London for several days now. He'd hit a bit of a wall with the hunting and Mycroft was assuring him he'd find a new lead. The last member of the man Sherlock had to find was skilled sniper by the name of Sebastian Moran. He was good, difficult to track. Mycroft kept him locked up in his stuffy office. He missed John...

"Sherlock? Sherlock are you listening to me?" Mycroft aggravating voice broke his concentration.

Sherlock sighed. "Of course not." So Sherlock wanted spend his free time watching over John, being certain he was safe, What's wrong with that?

"Sherlock you know it's not a good idea. What if someone sees you? What if HE sees you?" Sherlock gave him a bored look. However Mycroft could see, behind the mask, Sherlock was broken. He sighed tiredly. "Alright, fine. Go but be careful."

"I hardly need your permission." He stood and walked towards the door then paused. "Thanks." He said soft enough so Mycroft wouldn't here. But he did.

Sherlock found him easily just following the schedule Molly gave him. He followed him down the street, he noticed something terribly off. The air was too quiet, the area too calm. John stopped, looking for a cab to hail when a tiny red dot appeared on his chest. Sherlock acted quickly, running and shoving John out of the way and onto the ground but the gun went off regardless. Sherlock cried out in pain, falling down beside John as the bullet seared through his shoulder, "Go, John." he gasped, "Run." This wasn't how he'd wanted their reunion to go.

John sat there for a moment to stare at the man who was dead just a minute ago. "Sher..." His army instinct kicked in. He grabbed sherlock carrying him in the nearest building.

Sherlock groaned in pain, swearing as he was laid down on the cold ground. He was bleeding. A lot. His heart pounded and breathing became harder and harder, "John..." he sighed, his voice already weakening, "I'm sorry..."

"Shh. Sherlock don't..just don't." John quickly pulled his jumper off and used it to apply pressure to the wound. "You'll be fine. I'll call 911." He said getting his phone out and dialing.

Sherlock looked around frantically, as if Moran could burst through the doors any moment. "Never mind- that." he struggled, gasping, "Call M-Mycroft. Tell him he's here. I-In London..." he began shivering, "A-and to send help..."

"A-alright." He dialed Mycroft Telling him to hurry. "You'll be okay Sherlock." He looked in his eyes. Something was in Sherlock's eyes. Was that Fear?

Sherlock nodded, trying to breathe. He was frightened as his body showed more and more signs of distress. He knew he was in shock. He swallowed hard, "I know..." he nodded, for John's sake, "I need you to know I'm sorry." he whispered, feeling more and more tired by the moment.

"Hey. I know. You're here, that's all that matters." He lifted Sherlock's head and laid it on his lap. "Look at me. You are not leaving me again. Not again..." He looked away fighting back tears.

Sherlock was breathing in gasps but kept himself breathing, swallowing and holding his breath occasionally. He reached frantically for John's hand, fear in his eyes. "I won't." he breathed, "I won't, John..." His promise was hollow, but he had to say it. If not for John then for himself.

John looked at their joined hands sadly. "Sherlock..I have to..I mean I need to tell you something..." He was looking anywhere but Sherlocks eyes.

Sherlock stared up at John as he struggled for air, nodding, squeezing his hand, "Okay." He whispered.

He blushed and looked into Sherlock's eyes. "Ever since...The uh..accident..I have realized that I uh…"

"Don't.." He coughed and sputtered, but a tired smile pulled at his lips as he stared up at John's face. He reached up painfully with his free hand and stroked John's cheek. "Don't say it." he wheezed. "Some things shouldn't be said..Not now..."

"Sher..." John started but realised he was right. He sighed and smiled sadly. Sherlock's hand was warm on his cheek. Sherlock's eyes started closing and John panicked for a moment.

"John.." His voice was quiet and weak. He sounded lost. John squeezed his hand.

"I'm still here." He said grabbing his other hand and kissing it.

"Goodbye..My..Blogger..." He whispered his body was getting more relaxed. John's tears spilled over landing on Sherlock's cheeks. He leaned in hesitantly realizing what's going to happen and kissed him. Putting all the words he couldn't say into the kiss. Sherlock kissed him back at first, until his body fell limp and he stopped. John hugged Sherlock close crying.

Mycroft burst through with medics and police men. He approach slowly, Looking down at his brother. Though he'd deny it to this day a tear fell.

Afterwards John went on. He had a rough time but not as bad as before. He met a girl Mary at Sherlock's funeral. She was an old friend of the detective. They got together to talk and she helped him through it.

They eventually got married and had children. They had get togethers every other week with the neighbors and his co-workers. Lestrade came for these 'Parties.' John rarely talked about Sherlock now, but whenever someone asked about the skull on his mantelpiece he'd smile and reply.

"It's a friend of mine."

**The end! I hope you guys liked it. I had help from Naomi. Her Tumblr name, Thenaebyrd777. She's an awesome RP..er. Lol **

**Well Review to make more stories better. :D**

**Love you! Xoxo**


End file.
